The Summer Sun That Blows My Mind
by Crezhul
Summary: Todoroki and Midoriya heed Fuyumi's advice of volunteering at a farm. But the young heroes soon find themselves in over their heads. [TodoDeku Yaoi, Major Manga Spoilers]
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Fields**

Morning light shimmered through the windows of the Todoroki dining room where two men sat at breakfast.

Izuku spooned cereal into his mouth, while scanning headlines on a tablet.

Shouto bit into fluffy scrambled eggs, savouring the taste of his lover's food.

"Ah the JP Hero Billboard Chart is out!" Izuku's spoon slipped out his hand, clattering upon the tray.

Curiosity lifted Shouto's brow, he leaned forward voicing a burning question."I wonder how we placed this year?"

Izuku tapped the screen."I'll tell you in a second!"

The pair had worked for Endeavour as sidekicks before branching out to form a duo in January, hence they longed to know how they ranked since then.

Reaching across the table, Izuku squeezed Shouto's hand, eyes gleaming."You're ranked at 81 and I'm at 84 and — and we made the top 20 list of the most prospective heroes too!"

You moved up. Shouto's lip spread into a smile. He was proud of them both for having moved out of the triple digits together."Congrats, Izuku."

"No, congratulations to us," Izuku said warmly, gazing into Shouto's eyes.

They leaned forward, sharing a celebratory kiss from across the table.

Pulling away, Izuku picked up the tablet to study their individuals stats, only for his brows to furrow moments later."We need to improve our community standing, it's our lowest stat..."

Shouto scrubbed a hand across his face, knowing what this would lead to. "My father is going to lecture us."

Enji was guaranteed to nag their phones until Enji

caught up with them in person to fuss over their community standing; The Number One Hero had never stopped watching over their hero development.

"Yeah...the sooner we fix this, the better." A solemn Izuku agreed, offering a solution. "How about we volunteer somewhere?"

"Sounds good." Shouto recalled that Momo gave guests lectures at their Alma mater last year. "There's Yuuei, we can help with lessons."

There was no doubt that Nezu would welcome them in a heart beat, having a soft spot for the duo since their school days. Moreover, this option would allow Izuku to document new Quirks, filling up another notebook.

To his surprise, Izuku shook his head, face apologetic."Great suggestion, Shouto, one I'd take up in the future but I was hoping for something more hands on for now."

Hands on huh? Shouto looked down at the empty plate on the table, the perfect suggestion popping into his head. "How about volunteering at a soup kitchen?"

Izuku's crinkled his nose at that. "Uh that's not hands on enough."

Fuyumi walked into the dining room soon after, her gaze flitting between the two men. "Good morning guys. What's going on?"

"Good morning Fuyumi-san," Izuku curled his lips."We need to raise our community standing, so we're looking for a way to do that."

"Izuku wants to do something hands on." Shouto added. Truth be told, Shouto did not care where they worked as long as they were together.

Putting her tray down, Fuyumi sat next to Shouto, murmuring, "hands on you say?"

"Would you both be okay with working outside the prefecture?" She asked a few beats later.

Exchanging a glance, Shouto and Izuku nodded at each other before answering 'yes.'

"My friend's grandfather has a farm in Nara, he's been looking for help." Fuyumi flashed Izuku a hopeful look.

"Mmm." Izuku rubbed his own chin, seemingly imagining the farm work.

"He's going to say yes." An amused Shouto told his sister.

And Shouto was right for the following Monday found both men in the backs eat of a taxi wheeling over a long bumpy road that lead to the Fujiwara Farm.

Izuku peered out the taxi window at the lush green fields that stretched for miles."I wonder if there're any horses."

"We'll find out soon enough." Shouto stared at the low hanging clouds nestling between the mountains in the distance. "The area looks peaceful though."

"Yeah it does."

After the driver pulled up to the front of a traditional Japanese house, both men climbed out the taxi, with Shouto retrieving their bags and Izuku paying the driver.

The taxi sped away when a portly man in faded overalls came out of the house, followed by a brown and white dog. "Welcome to the Fujiwara Farm, young heroes!"

Izuku bowed. "Thank you, Fujiwara-san, I look forward to working with you!"

"Thank you, I look for forward to working with you," Shouto said flatly.

"It is you who I should thank, it's hard to convince youngings to work on a farm and now I'll have two strong heroes working for me." Fujiwara let out a hearty laugh.

Giving the heroes a tour of the farm, Fujiwara outlined their duties before leading them to the staff living quarters to get changed. "Come to the barn once you're done here."

Said quarters were furnished with single beds and accompanying dressers. Shouto set their bags down and he and Izuku swapped their casual clothing for a matching pair of white Tee shirts and blue overalls.

Shouto fastened the hook on his overalls, casting a glance in Izuku's direction and what he saw made him stare.

Catching his heated stare, Izuku blinked."Do I look weird?"

"Sexy is more like it." Shouto admitted, admiring the way Izuku's muscular arms bulged against the shirt and how well Izuku filled out those overalls.

Colour flooded Izuku's cheeks at the compliment. He slowly raked his gaze over Shouto's

body's before meeting those mismatched eyes."You don't look bad yourself."

Shouto smiled, reflecting that Izuku came a long way from the boy who would hide his face when complimenting Shouto; Izuku had grown more confident over the years.

Leaving the room, they headed to the barn, listening to the cacophony of animals calls along the way. Shiro, the dog, joined them,trotting besides Shouto.

Izuku regarded the Shichi. "I think he likes you."

Shouto stopped, offering his hand to the dog that sniffed it before running off, paws clopping on the gravel. "Maybe not."

That earned him a chuckle from Izuku.

Fujiwara awaited them in the barn smelling of hay and taught the heroes how to milk cows, leaving them to their first chore.

Seated on a stool now, Shouto looked down at his lubed slicked hands and reached for the brown cow standing alongside him. Never had Shouto dreamt of doing this for work.

Milk drizzled into the pail as Shouto tugged on the cow's udders, his thoughts drifting to the many products containing milk before he wondered how Izuku fared in the neighbouring stall.

A yelp and a thudding sound gave Shouto an alarming hint, driving the worried man into the next stall to check on Izuku.

There Izuku lied among hay on the floor, wearing a milk pail on his head.

Kneeling beside Izuku, Shouto swallowed, hoping the cow did not trample his partner."Izuku? Are you okay?"

To Shouto's relief, Izuku smiled, sitting up."Yeah, I think I tugged too hard on the cow and made her angry."

Removing the milk pail from his partner's head, Shouto tried to keep a straight face but failed, laughing at Izuku who nudged Shouto with his elbow, bursting into laughter too.

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** Midoriya did make breakfast for Fuyumi too, I considered having him make a traditional Japanese breakfast but figured a Western breakfast was quicker to prepare. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**

When the alarm buzzed the following day, Izuku drew Shouto closer to his chest, instead of reaching for the clock.

"Morning, Shouto," he murmured, voice thick from sleep.

Keeping mismatched eyes closed, Shouto basked in his lover's warmth. "Good morning, Izuku."

"You sound as tired as...I feel," Shouto said a few beats later, convinced morning came too early on the Fujiwara farm.

Stifling a yawn, Izuku stretched a leg out. "I am —

chasing down villains is somehow less taxing than this farm work."

"It is," Shouto agreed, wondering how this work could tire two fit heroes so.

Yesterday's chores included mucking stalls, repairing sheds and flitting all over the farm like ants to complete various tasks. Yet it rendered both men boneless, despite the pair having done far more stressful work as Pro Heroes.

Sharing a soft kiss, they climbed out of bed next, ready to face another day on the Fujiwara farm.

Cicadas chirped and breeze from the mountains swept through the farm, brushing against Shouto's and Izuku's skin as they trudged to the storeroom, fetching grain and a basket.

Pushing open the door to the chicken run, Shouto froze, all traces of sleepiness fleeing him.

Chickens squawked, flocking to Shouto faster than any fan ever had. He took a step back, tossed grain on the floor, preventing the eager chickens from coming any closer.

Laying a hand on Shouto's shoulder, Izuku tried to reassure him."They are harmless, Shouto."

"Hn." A wary Shouto eyed the chickens that gobbled down the feed, their beaks dotting the ground. None of the other farm animals or villains unsettled him like these feathered creatures.

"It's the mother hens that are actually dangerous." Izuku headed over to the chicken coops, peeking inside.

"Why is that?" Shouto tossed more grain on to the ground.

"They're very protective of their young, they'll even fly at anyone who comes near them." Izuku carefully added an egg to the wicker basket.

Like our mothers. Shouto thought and opened his mouth to voice this but the unexpected cut him off.

The flapping of wings was the sole warning before a chicken glided towards Shouto head, landed on red and white hair before launching itself into the chicken coop.

Shouto blinked, taken back by the audacious creature that used his head as a springboard. "It's surprisingly heavy."

A smiling Izuku approached him with a full basket of eggs, reaching out a hand to smooth over Shouto's messy hair. "But it was harmless right?"

Shouto did not disagree with his partner.

Feeding more animals, milking the cows and taking the cattle out to graze on the pastures comprised a small fraction of the heroes' next chores on the farm.

Armed with sickles and sacks now, Shouto and Izuku stood before an endless field of swaying corn stalks.

"Let's do this!" Izuku adjusted the straw hat on his head and marched ahead, reaching for a stalk.

You're fired up. Shouto mused, joining him in the adjacent row.

Hooking the blade into a towering stalk, Shouto got used to the feel of the sickle in his hand; Support did not provide tools like these.

Izuku cast a glance over his shoulder at Shouto, and curved his lips. "Someone is a little slow today. Can't use Flash Fire steps huh?"

"Not everyone's Quirk is suited for this work." Shouto dropped another ear of corn into the sack, mismatched eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Is someone with an ice Quirk allowed to say that in this blistering weather?" Izuku teased.

"Are you jealous?" Shouto picked up his pace in attempts to catch up with his partner.

Nevertheless, they soon plopped down in the middle of the field, taking a time out under an umbrella of wheat blades. Izuku gently mopped sweat off Shouto's face with a wash cloth. "This isn't as easy as I thought it'd be."

"No, it isn't, we still have others crops to harvest too." Shouto reflected on the gruelling nature of this task while pressing a chilly hand to the back of Izuku's neck.

"Fujiwara really is amazing then," Izuku let out a sigh.

"How so?" Shouto asked softly.

Gesturing to the fields, Izuku said, "he does this all by himself."

"You're right." Shouto furrowed his brows, finding the notion admirable but incredibly lonely. Whereas Shouto worked with a partner as a Pro Hero, Fujiwara toiled on the farm alone. They needed to make the most of their time here for Fujiwara's sake. "But he's not alone right now, he has us."

"Indeed!'"

Rising to his feet, Shouto helped Izuku up and they resumed their work, reaping corn at a steady, manageable pace.

Dirt caked their boots and overalls at the end of the harvest but they carted away sacks of fresh vegetables, completing the trying chore.

Red orange rays of the setting sun were crowning the mountains when Izuku and Shouto lumbered to the main house for dinner.

"I cannot remember the last time I was this hungry," Shouto stepped into the foyer, suspecting that his stomach touched his back.

Rubbing his own stomach, Izuku replied in kind. "Yeah I'm starving too...I'll have to pack some snacks for the two of us from tomorrow."

Oh you. Shouto squeezed Izuku's hand in appreciation. "You're thoughtful as always."

The aroma of delicious food wafted to their noses upon entering the dining room where Fujiwara sat at the head of the table. "Good evening, young heroes."

"Good evening, Fujiwara-san." The men settled down on the zabuton.

Gazing down at the huge bowl of rice, colourful salads, fried okras and side dishes, Izuku flashed Fujiwara a worried look. "Isn't this too much?"

The old man shook his head, pouring sake into Izuku's cup. "Not at all. It's been a while since anyone stayed over at the farm."

"Don't force yourself." Shouto pressed his lips together, disliking the fact that Fujiwara felt obligated to cook this much food after doing all that farm work. Surely Fujiwara was overworking himself for their sakes.

Touched by their concern, the old man gave them a warm smile. "I can go all out because you're here, please enjoy these dishes made from the crops you harvested today."

Izuku's eyes widened. "I see the salads contain the corn, potato and cucumber we picked today."

"That's right," Fujiwara confirmed.

After everyone passed the food around the table, heaping their plates up, Fujiwara raised his cup, making a toast. "Here's to the great work, young heroes. Kanpai!

"Kanpai." Shouto clinked his cup against Fujiwara's and Izuku's as pride coursed through his veins for having made a difference together with Izuku.

Digging into the meal, Izuku lifted a bowl up to his face, swallowed a mouthful of rice before sampling the colourful potato salad, polishing off the side dish.

Next to Izuku, Shouto chewed on juicy corn, a red brow lifting a brow in satisfaction. The flavour was superior to any corn he had eaten at top restaurants.

In fact, all the side dishes were strangely appetising, leaving him craving for seconds.

A satisfied expression filled Fujiwara's face as food rapidly disappeared from the young men's plates. "Are you enjoying the meal?"

Nodding fervently, Izuku set his chopsticks down. "It's delicious, I thought dinner was great yesterday but it's even better tonight!"

Shouto mirrored the sentiment, taking another bite of Sunomono. "I feel the same way, it's tastier tonight."

Fujiwara provided the missing piece to the puzzle, leaving their hearts full. "That's because you're eating food made from the crops you harvested yourselves."

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for the feedback, follows and favourites on the first chapter, it made me very happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hay crunched under the boots of the two heroes lifting sheep into the pen that morning.

Shouto cast a glance at the woolly creature occupying his hands."This guy reminds of me someone."

"Who?" Izuku positioned the sheep to sit on the hay laden floor.

"This person is very cute, has fluffy hair and is heavier than he looks," Shouto said, following suit.

Izuku's eyes widened as realisation set in. "Don't tell me you mean me?"

"Yes, you." Shouto's mouth twitched in amusement; Izuku's face was quite the picture.

Huffing a laugh, Izuku blushed, cheeks tingeing. "You're too much, Shouto."

With an answering smile on his face, Shouto got to work, making an experimental clip at the wool on the sheep's belly. Said wool was surprisingly soft to the touch, like the fabric of the sweaters that Shouto loved to wear.

Were any of my sweaters made from the wool of Fujiwara's sheep? Shouto wondered. The concept warmed his heart; he liked the kind farmer.

After opening the fleece at the sheep's neck, Shouto  
fixed mismatched eyes on Izuku, watching the way those green brows knitted in concentration as Izuku slowly clipped the sheep's wool, with an awkward grip on the shearers.

A wave of affection swept through Shouto at the sight. He loved how Izuku gave nothing but his all in any given task.

Nonetheless, Shouto's gut soon twisted, for those shearers slipped out of Izuku's hands, clattering on the floor.

And a half-sheared sheep bolted out of the pen knocking Izuku flat on his back. "Ugh..."

An unsettling sense of déjà vu crept over Shouto as he bounded over to his partner's side, checking Izuku's hand for injury. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I am." Izuku took Shouto's hand, standing up. "I need to catch it."

Letting out an unsteady breath, a relieved Shouto closed the pen door. He did not know what he would have done if Izuku had been seriously injured."I'll help you."

There on the grass, the runaway stood still and Izuku crept towards it and aimed tendrils at the unsuspecting creature, netting it in one shot.

"Did you see that Shouto?" Izuku's eyes shone in delight at having controlled his Quirk.

Pride swelled Shouto's heart and he pat Izuku on the back. "I did, you were amazing."

However the celebration was cut short for the sheep broke free of the tendrils, scampering across the field. "Damn it."

Giving Izuku's shoulder a squeeze, Shouto comforted Izuku. "Don't worry, I'll get him."

Shouto strolled up to the sheep, seemingly appearing to walk past it but he reached down at the last moment, intending to grab the sheep.

Sadly the sheep caught wind of the plan and ran away, surprising Shouto.

"It was a good plan." Izuku consoled Shouto in turn.

Tag teaming the sheep, plus other tricks do not the work on the sheep that never went where the heroes wanted it go, frustrating them. Izuku clawed at his scalp, muttering,"I can't believe this is happening."

"Me neither," Shouto said calmly while wrecking his mind for a solution to capture the sheep. He found it.

"Drive the sheep towards the pen, I'll put up walls behind you."

"Good call!" Izuku cheered before sprinting after the animal that showed no signs of growing tired after all this time.

Setting up a wall of ice behind him, Shouto narrowed the creature's escape path and followed Izuku, repeating the process over and over.

And it worked, allowing Izuku to grab the half-sheared run away and take it back into the pen.

Finally. Shouto pulled in a deep breath, revelling at the fact that his Quirk proved useful on the farm, aiding Izuku.

Sheep shearing continued well into the afternoon, amassing large clumps of wool that cluttered the pen's floor. The heroes dusted the wool off and stuffed it into a large bag, hauling it to the loft for Fujiwara to sell.

Night pressed upon the windows of the changing room where the heroes walked in with their towels, preparing to take a much needed bath.

Sniffing an arm, Izuku crinkled his nose. "huh, I smell like horse."

Shouto leaned down, taking a whiff of Izuku's scent. "No, like sheep."

Snickering, Izuku unfastened the hooks to his overalls."I'm not sure that's any better, Shouto."

"Maybe not." Shouto slipped out of his own overalls and suggested an unpleasant alternative. "Be glad they didn't capture us trying to catch that sheep."

Had this hit the Heroes Watch Feeds, the duo would suffer endless teasing from their friends and Shouto's siblings for struggling to catch a half-sheared sheep.

"Yeah that would pretty bad...the media would have a field with that one." Izuku shuddered.

Settling down on the stools, they lathered themselves up with soap and worked shampoo through their hair. Water droplets rolled down Shouto's chest as he got up to wash his partner's back.

When Izuku drew a sharp breath at the contact, tender concern slipped into Shouto's mind. "Does your back hurt?"

Shouto remembered his partner had suffered a fall earlier that day. He hated to think that Izuku was now experiencing the effects of it.

"No, it feels good." Izuku gave a satisfied sigh.

Relief swept through Shouto's body and he continued to rub the cloth across his partner's back, later rinsing the soap away with the hose.

"Let me do you." Izuku stood up.

Complying, Shouto sat down and closed his eyes as Izuku circled a wet cloth across his back. This was clearly the best part of Shouto's day.

Yet a realisation surrounding his partner's hands widened Shouto's eyes, unravelling a thread of unease in Shouto's stomach.

The underling reason behind Izuku's falls on the farm was Izuku's hands. He tugged too hard on the cow's udders and it kicked him over. Similarly, Izuku's handling of the shears was awkward, causing Izuku to drop them, startling the sheep that knocked Izuku over.

This will not happen a third time. Shouto curled his fingers, resolving to protect Izuku.

Izuku's voice broke Shouto's stream of thoughts. "You're tensing up, Shouto. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, let's get into the water." Shouto's tone did not give away his intention.

And little did he know he was about to make a grave mistake.

* * *

"There you are, Shouto." Izuku walked into the stable the next morning, finding his partner forking straw across the floor. "I didn't see you in bed."

Shouto leaned the pitchfork against the wall and met Izuku's eyes. "I had an early start."

Closing in on Shouto, Izuku pressed his lips against Shouto's."That's not like you."

"I can't always be that predictable." Shouto wrapped his arms around Izuku, holding Izuku close.

"Uh huh." Izuku grinned.

Staying locked into a sleeping Izuku's embrace, would have been ideal but Shouto needed to get up and do as many chores as possible, making the farm work easier for Izuku.

"You can roll the hay out, I've already fed the animals and milked the cows." Shouto glanced down at his watch.

They cycled through the remaining morning chores, with Shouto trying to take a greater loader. Nevertheless, fate would soon challenge Shouto's plan.

Time and the elements had worn down the biggest fence on the Fujiwara Farm. Shouto eyed its rotting rails, figuring it could not last much longer.

Speeding up its ending, Izuku brought his fist down on the fence, shackling it apart with a thwack. "Bakugou would've liked doing this."

"Yes." Shouto bent down, collecting fallen boards."But he would not willingly come to a place like this."

"Oh yeah." Izuku tossed a stack of rails aside.

Katsuki's Quirk was not suitable for farm work and neither was Shouto's. But the man refused to let that shortcoming get in the way of helping his partner out.

Together the duo cleared debris away, hefted pine boards and various materials on to the pasture in preparation for the new fence they must build to keep the animals safe.

Setting down a bucket of gravel, Izuku pulled off his gloves next and turned to Shouto. "Let's stop here for now, I made the plum sandwiches that you like."

Shouto's stomach threatened to rumble at the tempting offer, he had not eaten for the day. There was simply no time to do so."Thank you Izuku...I'll have some later."

"But you've been going all morning, Shouto, you need to take a break." Izuku's expression filled with worry.

"In a bit." Shouto touched him on the arm before taking up the post digger to make holes for the posts.

"You had better." Izuku raked a hand through his curls.

Ignoring the growing numbness in his hands, Shouto continued to jab the post digger into the soil trudging up dirt. Grabbing one of the posts and sticking it there would be the next step.

Izuku disagreed, voicing disapproval. "Stop for a minute, Shouto."

"Just a little more." Shouto stifled a yawn.

"No, this has gone on for too long!"

Shouto shook his head in protest, a punishing wave of dizziness hit him in turn."I just need to..."

That sentence never completed. Shouto swayed on his feet and fatigue pitched him forward as his world turned to black.

"Shouto!"

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews and follows on the last chapter, I appreciate them!

I couldn't resist making the sheep Midoriya comparison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

At nightfall Shouto came to, opening eyelids that were heavy with exhaustion.

He tried to get up, bone deep weariness froze his limbs in turn, keeping him put on the bed that he could not remember getting into.

Leaving that mystery aside, he scanned the lamp lit room for the person filling his thoughts. Where are you?

That person was accepting a tray of food from Fujiwara at the door. His eyes flared wide upon meeting Shouto's.

"Shouto!" Izuku scrambled over to him, crashing the tray down on the bedside table."How do you feel? Does anywhere hurt?"

Expelling a long, tired breath, Shouto said, "I...am only tired, Izuku."

Izuku's brow wrinkled at the sound of his partner's voice."Are you sure?"

"Yes...what happened?"

Voice shaking, Izuku held his gaze."You passed out on the pasture, I didn't know what to think when I caught you."

The distress Izuku felt at his expense made Shouto frown, he opened his mouth to apologise but Izuku was faster, choking out a question.

"Why?'' Izuku took Shouto's hand into his hand own. "Why did you overwork yourself like that?"

Tears welled up in Izuku's eyes, the sight squeezed Shouto's heart. "You were having a hard time with some chores because of your hands, so I thought I'd make them easier for you."

"You pushed yourself for my sake." Izuku said quietly.

"I didn't need you to do that Shouto, I can handle myself."

Realising he hurt his lover's pride, Shouto pressed his lips in a grim line, cursing his own lack of foresight. "I'm sorry Izuku, I know you can, I just...,"Shouto trailed off.

Izuku's face softened and he gently rubbed a thumb across Shouto's scar. "I understand why you did it."

"But you're my partner, Shouto, you getting hurt is the last thing I'd want."

"You're too good to me," Shouto admitted, touched by his lover that accepted the best and worse of him.

Curving his lips into smile, Izuku replied in kind. "As are you for me."

"Now let's get you something to eat." Izuku uncovered the bowl of soup on the tray, dipping a spoon inside."I'm not taking no for an answer."

Having no intentions of resisting, Shouto opened his mouth when Izuku brought the spoon to his lips. He thanked his lucky stars for bringing this kind soul into his life.

* * *

In the herb garden, Izuku dragged a hose towards the mint beds, sprinkling the green herbs, with a pinched expression on his face.

That expression changed the moment two arms circled his waist from behind and a smooth voice said,"morning, Izuku."

Shutting shut the hose off, Izuku reached a hand up, pressing the back of his palm against Shouto's forehead."You're awake! Are you feeling better now?"

"I am thanks to you." Shouto's voice leaked with gratitude to the man who cared for him throughout the night.

"Oh good, I was going to check on you after this," Izuku murmured, brushing his fingers across Shouto's hand.

"Saved you the trip." Shouto was ready to make up for the extra work he caused his partner yesterday and this morning."Which chores do I need to help with?"

Defying those expectations, Izuku answered with a request. "Come with me first, I'll tell you about them later."

"Hn." Shouto lifted a brow, wondering what Izuku was up to as they walked to a section of the farm which they never frequented that late in the morning.

Stepping into the rabbit area, Izuku bent down fetching something near to the hutches. Shouto glanced at the floppy eared creatures resting on the hay.

"Put this inside the hutch." Izuku handed him a weird looking ball.

Shouto eyed the ball that was seemingly made of twigs and he did as he was told, closing the hutch door. "What's this?"

"It's a stick ball." Izuku explained, gesturing to the hutch. "Now watch."

A curious bunny hopped towards the ball, wiggling her nose as she sniffed the ball.

And to Shouto's surprise, the long-eared creature chomped down on the ball, tossing it across the hutch.

"She's playing with it." Shouto's eyes followed the bunny that eagerly sprung after its new toy.

"Bunnies are very playful."Izuku placed a ball inside the hutch housing the males rabbits.

There two bunnies inspected the ball and took turns nibbling upon it."They'll chew on anything too."

"I see." Shouto's chest had grown lighter upon watching the cute animals at play. He turned to his lover, noticing that Izuku was not watching the rabbits but him.

You did this for sake, didn't you? Lowering his head, Shouto nuzzled the side of Izuku's face in affection."Thank you for showing me this."

After leaving the rabbits, Shouto and Izuku carried out the remaining morning chores in sync, balancing the workload between them.

When they returned to the pasture for a second round of fence building, a determined Todoroki resolved not to make the same mistake again.

"I'm taking the other end of the pasture." Shouto stated his intentions to Izuku.

Patting Shouto on the shoulder, Izuku said,"okay, I'll come over there and help you put the posts down when I'm finished here."

"I like the sound of that," Shouto nodded and strode across the distance with ease.

Casting a glance at Izuku, Shouto watched those powerful arms plunge the post digger into the ground. "Amazing," he whispered in awe.

A calm Shouto got to work thereafter, digging holes, later planting posts with the help of Izuku who filled the holes with gravel and concrete, cementing the posts in the ground.

Little by little, the fence slowly took shape after each round of sawing pine wood and hammering boards.

Pounding the last nail into the fence that afternoon, Izuku grinned, cheering."We did it, Shouto!"

"Yes, we certainly did." Shouto curled an arm around his waist and admired the four-railed wooden fence that enclosed the pasture. "It looks beautiful."

Izuku's eyes glinted. "It really does."

As strange as it may seem, building this fence with Izuku, was a victory, comparable to catching criminals and protecting civilians; together with Izuku, there was nothing Shouto could not accomplish. Never would he forget this.

* * *

The stream of peaceful days continued until Sunday, marking the heroes' first week at the Fujiwara Farm.

Izuku was grooming a horse in the stable now, running a brush across its silky mane.

Neighing, the grey mare wagged its tail in turn.

"He looks like he's enjoying that." Shouto leaned against the wall, amusement shone in his eyes.

"Yup." Izuku flicked his wrist, sweeping the dark tresses once more.

Shooting his partner a look from over his shoulder, Izuku asked,"do you want to give it a try, Shouto?"

"Okay." Shouto reckoned that grooming the horse might be as pleasant as it looked. So accepting the brush from Izuku, Shouto passed the soft bristles along the sleek fall of hair, receiving a contented neigh for his efforts.

"You're making him happy too." Izuku's face broke into a grin.

Shouto kept at it, taking in the horse's striking features, silky mane and shiny coat. Never had he seen horses up close before coming to farm. Those elegant creatures like most farm animals, were animals that Shouto had only read about in books or spotted on the television.

Lost in thought, Shouto failed to notice Izuku leaving the stall until Izuku returned with a saddle, fixing it upon the mare's back.

And in one smooth movement, Izuku mounted the horse, slackening Shouto's jaw. "I –I didn't know you could ride a horse."

Nostalgia coloured Izuku's reply. "When I was small, All Might had this commercial where he was on horseback and you know I had to be just like him, so I had my mother take me to a riding school."

"Cute," Shouto murmured, picturing the stars that were in little Izuku's eyes as Izuku watched said commercial; his partner's blatant adoration of All Might was another thing Shouto loved about his partner.

"Oh you," Izuku shook his head, cheeks reddening."Climb on and hold on to my waist."

Complying, Shouto climbed on to the horse's back and wrapped his arms firmly around Izuku's torso.

Izuku grabbed the reins, ordering the horse into trot."Go on, boy."

The mare's hooves clop on the ground as it slowly took the heroes out of the stable, past the bales of hales stacked outside and the barn housing the farm's cows.

Breaking into a gallop, the mare charged onto a luscious green field, smelling of earthy soil and grass.

Shouto looked up, glimpsing a flock of birds sailing above them in the sky.

"Izuku, you asked about horses on our way to the farm, is this why?" Shouto wondered if his lover had planned this.

Happily confirming it, Izuku said, "yup, I wanted to take you for a ride if there were any."

"Thank you, it feels amazing." Shouto clung to Izuku tighter, doubting that Izuku would ever stop surprising him.

"I'm glad." Izuku's lips quirked into a smile.

No further words were exchanged until Izuku brought the horse to stop. "Do you like it on the farm, Shouto?"

Considering the question, Shouto fixed his gaze upon the farm in the distance, staring at the rooftops of the barns, corn fields and the wooden fence surrounding the pasture.

"I do, I'm all the better for coming here," Shouto admitted.

Each place on the farm held a precious memory that Shouto would not trade for anything. He messed up, both he and Izuku did but it served to make their bond stronger.

Izuku said. "I'm so happy to hear that, Shouto."

"Same here, I know it's hard work but it's fun to work with the animals and plants...I love experiencing it all with you, Shouto."

Shouto mirrored the sentiment. "As do I." Shouto pressed his lips to Izuku's neck, holding him tighter of the man he loved.

Something like a soft sigh escaped Izuku's lips, deepening Shouto's urge to see what kind of face Izuku was making.

That wish was soon granted for Izuku rode the horse further afield, dismounted under a plum tree tree and locked gazes with Shouto.

Love shone in those beautiful green eyes looking into his own, sending Shouto's heart aflutter.

"Thank you for coming out here. " Izuku cupped Shouto's face, capturing Shouto's lips in a kiss that spilled to Shouto's soul.

The End

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so very much for the feedback on the last chapter, I'm happy to know people out there liked this story.

I reckoned Izuku would've wanted Shouto to continue the farm work on a happier note, rather than having Shouto feel guilty over the consequences of fainting.

I'm planning a smutty sequel to this story.

Thank you for reading this story!


End file.
